Gifted With Sight
by NorseFan1
Summary: Kelda Potter is a seer. She was thrown away by her parents and the light for her brother. What a change she and her visions will make to the world when she decides to help Loki become King. Darker story. Short story. Potter/Dumbledore/Some Weasley Bashing. FemHarry! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Gifted With Sight.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **A/N: This story is completely finished already. The first and only fic I've written in advance before publishing. I have quite a few stories on the go, because unless I write down whatever idea is in my head, I don't write, period, which is why normally updates are irregular. Not with this story however, which I will publish regularly. It's very short compared to the rest, so enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Kelda Potter ground her teeth together as she cleaned the wounds on her arms and bandaged them. She had known she would be unable to get out of receiving wounds today but had managed to get the least of the beatings. A small mercy, but still some relief. Thankfully, her gift meant she was able to avoid the worst in her supposed 'home' but that didn't stop the anger riling up inside her. She wanted to see all those who were responsible for all the hurt she had suffered to see what they had done and be punished for it. Severely. And her chance was coming. While some parts of the future were hazy, seeing her own personal timeline had those drawbacks, she knew most of what had to be done to get her revenge and would gladly do it. Not only would it gain her revenge it would also, eventually, make a better world. A lot of death would have to come first, and a whole lot of preparation, but it would be worth it. She would do all she could to see a new era ushered in and thankfully, she had already begun preparing for it.

Kelda finished bandaging her wounds and got dressed, making herself presentable. Then, she crouched down in front of her trunk and opened it, revealing the altar she had prepared inside it, in order to hide it from her relatives. Thankfully, now she wouldn't need to. She was ready for the ritual. Thankfully, this type of magic couldn't be detected by the ministry sensors.

There was a pentagram with five candles and an Ouroboros snake at the centre, representing the one she wished her message to be conveyed to. That way, only he would hear what she said. She lit the candles and picked up her silver knife. Cutting her palm she let her blood drip onto the pendant. _"En anmodning jeg har til gudene av gamle, la min bønn bli hørt."_ As she concluded the incantation, the candles flared and she closed her eyes.

' _My lord? I am unsure if you can hear me, I do not know completely if the ritual worked but, I need to warn you- I am a seer. I have information that without, your plans will fail. I am doing all I can to ensure your victory, but I can only do so much without your knowledge. I don't have enough time here. If you hear this, I need a way to speak with you, please. This will help you become king._ '

"You have my attention." Kelda's eyes snapped open and she stood, spinning round as she did so. He was tall, causing her to look up at him. His body was lithe, but his posture screamed dangerous. He had jet black hair that was slicked back and flared out at the back and blue eyes. He was dressed in armour and leather and Kelda couldn't help feel some attraction towards him. She quickly fell to her knees again, bowing her head as she fisted her right hand and brought it over her heart.

"I have seen three possible futures. Only one ends in your victory. Another ends in your death, after you think you have won, and another ends in your defeat and imprisonment."

"What is your name, Seer?"

"Kelda Potter."

"Look at me."

She looked up and his blue eyes met green. Her face was framed by red curly hair that fell to her waist. She couldn't have been more than sixteen/seventeen. She was small and slight for her age, indicating a stunted growth at some point earlier in her life, which may make her look younger than she was.

"Why do you wish to help me? What would you gain from your world's subjugation?"

"Revenge. This world is falling apart. Especially the wizarding world. Your rule will force them into a new age."

"You said revenge."

She nodded. "There's a civil war going on in the wizarding world. Voldemort, a self-styled Dark Lord, attacked my family one night. Miraculously, we all survived. No doubt he stunned my parents in order to gloat after killing myself and my twin brother. But something happened. We were only one at the time and the killing curse rebounded off one of us. Based on his scar being the _shape of a heart_ , my twin, Hadrian, was proclaimed the one who survived the curse, causing it to rebound and hit Voldemort. To be able to give him all the attention and training he would need for Voldemort's return, as the great Albus Dumbledore didn't think he was gone; they passed me onto my mother's non magical sister and brother in law. Who happen to hate magic. Even though I'm top of my year I'm still nothing to them. All I want is the chance of revenge on all those who caused my life to be the way it is. I'll even swear an oath of loyalty to you, on my magic, if that is what you want."

"You know what that would mean if you betrayed me."

"My magic would leave me, killing me in the process. You would always be sure I was loyal."

"Then swear it, Seer. Swear your loyalty to me and then tell me what you know. I am nothing if not true to my word- when given, and I give you my word now, in return for such loyalty, I will reward you, and reward you well."

"On my magic and life, I pledge my loyalty and life to you, Loki. I will never willingly or knowingly betray you and I will do all in my power to ensure your rule. So mote it be." A flash of green surrounded her, binding her to him and his cause. He smirked, before holding out his hand. He helped her stand.

"Now, tell me what you saw."

"The Tesseract is being held by an agency known as SHIELD. When you take it, they will respond by gathering together a group of individuals to form a group known as the Avengers."

"Who will these people be?"

"One will be Thor," she stopped when anger clouded his face, but that quickly disappeared behind a calm mask and he motioned for her to continue. "There will also be a super soldier, known to most as Captain America but his real name is Steve Rogers. He was trapped in the ice until recently and has just been thawed out. This time is strange to him. He's been asleep for seventy years, but he will adjust enough to fight a threat. Then, there is Tony Stark, or Iron Man. He is a genius and uses a suit of armour that can take down many enemies. Bruce Banner, another genius has an alter ego known as the Hulk. He turns into the Hulk, a giant green monster through anger. The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets, and attacking him makes him angry. However, I am working on ways to stop the beast. Then, there is Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow. She is one of SHIELD's best agents and in one of my visions plays an instrumental part in your downfall. Finally, Hawkeye or Agent Clint Barton- Romanov's partner. He is a master assassin as well, but his true power lies in his marksmanship, his preferred weapon being his bow and arrows, mechanised to explode and various other uses to help in a fight. When arriving, you, in all three, take over his mind, it is necessary. He will be needed. And, later on, he is freed from control by Romanov. They will team up and fight your army in New York. When the army comes through, but only after, you will need to kill Dr Selvig. He will have built a failsafe into the shield around the Tesseract, allowing the sceptre you will have to turn it off, closing the portal. Romanov will be the one to do that in the vision you are defeated in. Personally, it is the Hulk you will have to worry about. You would be knocked off the cruiser you're on and into Stark Tower, where the Hulk will seriously injure you, allowing Romanov to get the sceptre. However, as I said, I am working on a potion that, when it hits him, will force him to revert to Dr Banner and cage the Hulk inside him. That will allow you to kill Banner, and then Romanov. If you don't kill them then, and don't stop the Hulk, you will be defeated. The World Security Council will try and send a nuclear missile at New York. My visions have allowed me to search out other supporters and start moving them into place. By the time this comes around, they will be able to stop that missile and disable the SHIELD Hellicarrier. After that, the remaining Avengers will be forced to retreat, having suffered wounds and losing their other team mates. Odin will be able to pull Thor out, before Thor agrees, but this leaves Rogers, Stark and Barton, on their own. The Tesseract will be able to shield this world from any interference from Asgard and that will give you the chance to have the remaining three found and killed or controlled before they can organise any decent resistance. But, Thanos himself will come down for the Tesseract when they and Thor retreat from New York. He will take the Tesseract and kill you, unless you kill him first. You have to hand it to him and then use the moment where he examines it to kill him. Every army he commands, even the Other, will then revert to your command. They will not turn on you. Unless someone else kills you, and then they turn to their control. All thanks to an obscure spell Thanos used to bind them to him. They now _have_ to have a commander. And the commander is the one who kills Thanos. But if he kills you he will destroy this world. If you are defeated, we will eventually destroy ourselves. That moment where he examines the Tesseract will be crucial- it is the only chance you will get, the only time his guard will be down."

"You control your sight to such an extent as to be able to find people who would willingly follow me?"

"With the help of a mixture of Charcoal and Dragons Blood incense with Acacia and ground up Tiger's Eye gem with a certain spell said over it beforehand. I prepared quite a bit for the summer, being unable to perform most magic outside school yet, but I am running out and will have to wait until I turn seventeen. Thankfully, it's only a few weeks away, and then I can leave here and use as much magic as I want. For something like searching for others, I need help inducing visions to see what I need to. Day to day things are a different matter however."

He nodded. "You have given me useful information, Kelda. Continue to do so and you will be generously rewarded. How many in your world have you converted already? How many magic users are at my command?"

"Eight in school with me, two half Veela, two twin brothers and nine ministry workers, one of whom runs the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have also found a handful of witches and wizards scattered across the world. I frequently look for others."

"Continue to do so. And also continue looking for non magicals who will be of use when converted. How far along are you with containing this hulk?"

"I believe I am close. I have several of my friends helping me research other potential mixes as quite a few have access to old libraries. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE has also managed to get some of her people working on it, under the pretence of it being a potion to contain werewolves. My personal attempts before I had to limit myself to research failed, but the summer has provided me with the chance to find more lines to go down."

"The moment you have it completed, I want to hear of it."

"Of course." She nodded.

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the bandages and antiseptic liquid she had managed to take out from under the noses of her relatives. He picked up the bottle and scanned the writing on the label.

"You have been hurt?"

"Nothing I cannot handle."

"Let me see."

Kelda hesitated.

"I said, let me see." There was no room for argument, so she lifted her top, revealing the bandages that hid bruises and cuts. The bandages vanished, revealing the wounds.

"My gift allowed me to get the least damaging wounds. I was able to avoid my uncle's temper. The worst of it, at least. It wasn't possible entirely."

He stepped towards her and touched her abdomen. Loki's hand was surrounded by soft green light that spread out over her wounds, healing them. When her wounds were healed, he placed the palm of his hand against her forehead and she felt a tingling sensation envelop her body as magic seeped through her. "There, each time someone thinks of harming you now, they will suddenly feel… discouraged, shall we say?" He smirked.

"Thank you, but why?"

"Well, I can hardly have my seer too badly injured to help me now, can I? But, you will get your revenge on this Uncle of yours and the rest of your family, when I win my throne. Tell me about this brother of yours. Do you believe he was the one to survive the curse?"

"Hadrian? Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't know if he has any special abilities or not, but he acts like he does. He's been spoilt rotten and struts around everywhere as if he owns the place he's walking in. I've never seen him do anything special but he's always praised as if he's done something remarkable. My friend Hermione used to be one of his friends. She is still pretending to be, while meeting up with me in secret, just to keep up appearances. If she suddenly began associating with me, someone would notice something was up. As my supposed twin he hardly notices I exist. The times where I'm not worth his attention are probably the best, seeing as they give me chance to work around him. He's highly annoying as he always appears to be everywhere."

"I know how it feels to be the lesser valued sibling. Fret not, Kelda, you have proven to be worth far more than he. I must leave now, but I will return as soon as I am able." With that, he disappeared, leaving the red headed witch alone.

Loki reappeared on the realm Thanos was using as his base. The day had been an interesting one. The young mortal Seer had willingly tied herself to him in order to help him conquer her world. What a strange twist. And to think that her own story was so similar to his own… he thought back over everything she had said to him and smiled. With a seer on his side he could not lose. Especially one of her power. And the loyalty she displayed, well, that would earn her a large reward.

* * *

 **A/N: Translation:** **_A request I have to the gods of old, let my prayer be heard._**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Kelda growled as she read the letter. The man was being annoyingly stubborn. Unfortunately, she knew it was necessary to recruit men like John Garrett, so she had to find his weakness to win him over, from HYDRA, to their cause. She closed her bedroom curtains and pulled out her incense mix. Lighting it, the soon to be seventeen year old lay back, waiting for it to take effect. It did so, and she was pulled from her body. It felt as if she was being pulled along by a tide of water, but she fought against it, searching for information on Garrett, information that would ensure the man turned to their cause. He was already partial to the idea, she knew. Soon, she found what she was looking for and triumph ran through her, and she forced herself out of her vision, waking to the room that was filled with the heavy smell of the burning substance, and she realised she was not alone.

She looked to her side to see Loki leaning against the wall. "What did you see?"

"The information to gain another for your cause," she answered, sitting up. "He was being stubborn, but there's nothing I can't see if I put my mind to it."

"Stubborn how?"

"He was partial to the idea, but he believes he had a good thing going for him. Without the right information to show him he would be better off siding with us, John Garrett would remain a hidden spy for HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What is needed to convince him?"

"He's dying from an experiment that was very good at the beginning, but now, years later, not so much. Potions have the ability to heal him, and make him stronger, in fact. If I tell him that, he'll leap to your cause. I'll have to get one of the others to brew a sample, of course, one to show, temporarily, the benefits of joining… but he will join. He is considered one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best too. They wouldn't expect a thing. Neither would HYDRA for that matter. He's just with the people who would be the most beneficial to him."

"He seems to be the man who would betray us for the right price."

"Ah, but I can see that price and find a way around it. Be it something to keep him onside, or finding a way to kill him," Kelda responded. "Plus he'll bring a few others along with him, all of them able to help sabotage S.H.I.E.L.D from within."

Loki nodded. "People like him are necessary. But be sure to keep an eye on him, and any others that are likely to turn."

"I will. Did you come for a reason, or is this a social visit?"

"Actually, this could be construed as both business and pleasure. I wish for you to show me around various places within the wizarding world. I would like to know something of one set of my future subjects with further depth. I thought you may be able to help me?"

"Then, perhaps we should start with Diagon Alley. But, I think some people would ask questions if they recognised me and saw me with you."

He waved a hand and guided her to look in the mirror. She now had brown hair and eyes and tanned skin. She looked completely different. "Glamor's are so very useful. Do you not agree?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, they are."

"Come, then," he said, offering her his arm. "Think of this, Diagon Alley, and I will teleport us there. Then you can show me around."

She took his offered arm and thought of the shopping area, and they teleported. "What would you like to see first, My Lord?" Kelda asked when she had gained her bearings.

"Any book shops in the area, would be appreciated," Loki said.

"Here in Diagon Alley, that would be Flourish and Blotts. In Knockturn Alley, the darker orientated street, that would be Damon's. Of course it's considered 'dark'. But magic is magic."

"I am glad you know that, my little seer. Perhaps we should start in Flourish and Blotts here, and then explore this alley, before heading down to its counterpart?"

"Alright then. It is this way."

She happily showed him around Diagon, and he bought quite a few books, which disappeared to somewhere unknown afterwards, most of them on wizarding culture and politics, and a few on magical theory and potions. He sneered at a few of the vendors in the alley selling 'protection' amulets, but said nothing. When he had seen all he had wanted to in the alley, Kelda led him down to Knockturn Alley. She had been there a few times, but this was the only time she had actually felt safe heading down there. No one could harm her this time. Not that she had been before, but the potential was always there.

When they entered the dark book shop, Loki immediately took to browsing the shelves. She was surprised when he selected a book on seers. She sent him a look of curiosity and got a smirk in return. He had a more eclectic taste in books from this shop than in Flourish and Blotts, but she said nothing. The more interesting spells _were_ of the so called 'dark' persuasion.

"Why, may I ask, did you buy the book on seers?"

"I wish to know what the wizard's opinion is on them," he replied.

She nodded. They got a few things from Knockturn, before he decided he wanted to see somewhere else.

"Hogsmede then? I wouldn't be able to get you into the Ministry. I haven't a clue where it is."

"That is fine," he smiled. "I wish to see how general life is set up with wizards."

She nodded. Soon, they had teleported over to Hogsmede, and were exploring again. This was followed by dinner in the Three Broomsticks, which gave him a greater chance to observe the everyday life of the wizards.

Kelda straightened up when she saw Amelia and Susan Bones step through the Floo. She knew they wouldn't recognise her, but also knew their curiosity meant they would approach and act like they did until they realised who she was.

"Do you want to meet two others who are already on your side, My Lord?" She asked as they waited for the food to be brought to the table.

"Yes, I would."

She waved to catch Susan's attention. "Susan! Susan, over here!"

Both niece and Aunt looked over to see her. She saw Susan's brief confusion, but she came over anyway. "Hello," she said.

"Hey Sue," she said, standing and hugging her, before her voice dropped to a whisper. "It's me, Kelda. I'm wearing a glamour."

"Hey Kelda," Susan replied, just loud enough for her Aunt to hear. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Loki, I'm showing him around. He's not been long in Britain." If anyone overheard their conversation, they would think nothing of it. But there was a mine of information in those two short sentences for the two witches, whose eyes widened, ever so slightly. She looked to Loki. "This is Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and her nice Susan. We know each other from Hogwarts."

Amelia bowed her head to Loki, the closest thing she could get to a bow without drawing attention to them. "It is an honour to meet you, and welcome to Britain. Have you seen much of interest to you?"

"Indeed I have. Kelda has been kind enough to show me several of your key centres of commerce here, all of which have held great interest for me. But I have yet to see this Ministry I have heard so much about."

"I am sure, if you wanted, I could show you around the Ministry at some point. It is the good part of my position- I tend to get very few questions."

"I would be glad to see it, Madam Bones. Would you join us? I am interested in learning more of your government from someone who works for it."

"Thank you for the offer, we would love to."

When Loki's and Kelda's food was brought, Susan and Amelia ordered theirs and Loki questioned Amelia closely on the Ministry. He had put up a privacy shield, so others would hear another conversation entirely.

"And what about you, Miss Bones? Where do your talents lie?" Loki asked, directing his attention to the younger witch when he felt he had enough information, for now, from Amelia.

Susan blushed and attempted not to fidget. She quickly glanced at Kelda who nodded. "I am rather skilled in charms, but it is in Herbology and Potions that my true talents lie. In fact, I grow and cultivate the herbs needed to help Kelda's visions and also am making headway into the research into brewing the potion to contain the Hulk, with Kelda's help of course."

He nodded. "Well I am glad to see the plans are being handled well, despite your young age. What swayed you to my side, may I ask?"

This time, it was Amelia Susan looked to, before giving the explanation. "My parents were murdered by Death Eaters when I was a baby. Aunty took me in, but the scum were able to buy their way out of prison. Both sides are just as bad as each other. One side killed my parents, and the other barely even gave them a tap on the wrist for it. I want to see them all pay for that."

"They will be brought low, I assure you," he said. "Your loyal service, from before I have even gained power will see both of you, Kelda, and any others of your group greatly rewarded for your service."

Susan blushed. "Thank you, my king." She said.

Kelda smiled. This would work out well.

* * *

Loki visited her frequently, asking her about her visions, and her life in the wizarding world and outside of it. Sometimes they even took trips to other places so he could see more of the world and learn more of its people. But for Kelda, each visit became harder. She had no qualms about doing what she was doing, but she had never anticipated becoming attracted to him. But she would control herself. There was no way he would look at her like that, and if he did, it wouldn't be for long. She had joined him only to ensure his plans success, and that was what she was going to do. But the dreams were so vivid and her thoughts were becoming harder to stamp down, which she tried to do each time she realised where her train of thought was going.

"Can I ask, why are you interested in going to a dance?" Kelda asked, running her free hand over the dress she was wearing. Her other arm was hooked with his.

"For the same reason as every other little trip we have taken. To observe people. This will also serve as a second purpose however. You have been working very hard, ensuring everything is ready for me, and I do reward loyalty. Tonight is for you to relax. Forcing your visions is beginning to take its toll and for tonight and the next couple of nights, I would rather you relaxed. I cannot have you too drained now, can I? You could miss something."

"That is very thoughtful. Thank you. But I am sure just one night would be fine."

"I will not hear of it. Until two days after your birthday, you will not induce another vision, am I clear?"

"That's a week and a half away!"

"Very little time in the grand scheme of things."

Kelda sighed as they approached the building. "Alright then, I won't induce a vision. I'll probably be too busy looking for somewhere after my seventeenth to live. My relatives have made it very clear they aren't keeping me around after I'm of age, and I'm not too keen on staying with them any longer than I have to."

"I have something planned for that as well. After all, you being homeless could cause a lot of problems."

"You honestly don't have to."

"Oh I do," They had reached the hall, and people were already dancing so he swept her into a dance. "You are my most valuable ally. With you, I cannot lose. I am not willing to throw away my chances at victory because you were killed by someone when you were living on the streets…" he trailed off, looking at her with an expression she couldn't comprehend.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my little seer. Nothing at all," he replied.

"But honestly, I doubt I'd be on the streets. Fred and George offered for me to sleep on their couch while I looked for somewhere, or at least went back to school," Kelda said. They were the only two who were left alone enough that she could stay with them without being noticed.

"No, definitely not. I have already set something up," he said, almost like an order.

"How?"

"Magic," Loki replied, smirking.

"Why are you so determined to do this for me?"

"You are a seer. It is a gift that I learnt to admire. There were many times I wished for it to be one of my abilities, and I know how invaluable it is, especially in war situations. Your power defines your status, which demands you be treated well. It would not do for you to be unhappy or uncomfortable."

"It's not as if you have to worry. I took that vow. I took it willingly. I can't turn against you," Kelda pointed out. But she got the feeling he was leaving something out, and she knew he would not reveal it, not yet.

"Your… Uncle has not harmed you since we met?"

"No, your spell works perfectly. It's the longest I've gone in a school holiday without having to self-apply first aid. Thank you for that."

He nodded. "You have proven yourself loyal to me, and have worked well. You will have the revenge you asked for. They were all fools for not recognising the talent you held. Still, their loss is my gain," he grinned.

"It's also mine in a way. If I went round with the same arrogance as my brother…" she shook her head, the thought disgusting her.

"Alas, I know the feeling well enough. My own brother's arrogance was something I sought to rectify many times," his tone turned bitter.

She gently squeezed his hand. "They will recognise the mistakes they made. And the next time they need something, or want something done, they'll recognise you aren't there to clean up their mess. You've confirmed enough of the myths for me to know how many times you pulled them out of a situation only to then get blamed for it. It's time they realise what they've done too."

He smirked. "I never thought anyone, let alone a mortal, would understand."

* * *

Kelda gaped when she saw the apartment at One Hyde Park. "This is too much."

"This is nowhere near the quality of living chambers that you would have received back in Asgard when your gift was realised if you were there, but it will do. It is comfortable enough, and fully furnished and stocked."

The apartment was a two bedroom apartment with views of Hyde Park and the colour scheme reminded her of being in a park surrounded by trees. It even had a very nice covered patio. In all, the place was somewhere that the Dursley's would have loved to have owned, but would have struggled to drag up the money to spend a single night here had it been a hotel room. The entrance was on the first floor, and had a huge lounge, along with the terrace, the dining room, the kitchen and a powder room, then below that, on the ground floor were the two bedrooms, each with an en-suite. What really surprised her though, was Loki's insistence that there could be better places. He did not seem one hundred per cent happy with it.

"I grew up sleeping in a cupboard for years. This is… huge. The biggest place I've ever lived is Hogwarts and there I shared my dorm with other girls. All this to myself is…" She could not put it into words.

It seemed to placate him some that she was in awe of the apartment he'd found for her. "Well, at least you like it," he said.

"I think it goes a bit beyond like. You must have gone through a lot of trouble to get this place. Why? You could have found something smaller, somewhere where the building manager wouldn't ask as many questions. Why did you get this for me? And, don't say it's because of my powers. Perhaps if we were on Asgard that would be the case, but we're not. And you have a lot to do, a lot to prepare for. Why go through all this trouble?"

He looked at her, assessing her. "I could have easily convinced anyone else."

"I am not just anyone else. I'm a seer. Not just of visions of the future either. I learnt a long time ago to use it in a smaller capacity to help me read people. You were the hardest person I've ever read, but I knew you hid something from me."

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I admit it has been centuries since anyone has been able to do that to me, my little seer," Loki said, approaching her. "But I also never thought to find someone so similar to me, least of all a Midgardian. Both of us were discarded, both of us have been pushed aside for the favoured child and want revenge. We both want to prove ourselves as better, stronger. Together, you and I are unstoppable, myself with my magic, stronger than any other on this world and you, with your visions, able to tell me of imminent dangers and what path is needed to be victorious. I am already king of this world. They just do not know it yet."

"What do you want from me?" She was curious. She already gave him any information she learnt from her visions and she had sworn herself to him completely, had she not?

Kelda suddenly let out a startled squeak as he pulled her against him. "Every King needs a Queen. You and I are the same, Kelda. People threw us away, ignoring our potential. Your own parents, your twin, your aunt, uncle and cousin, they all treated you like nothing, or worse. I would not do that to you. I would treat you with the respect you deserve. You would be a goddess at my side, ruling this world for eternity. Think of it Kelda, not just proving yourself better than those who have wronged you, you would rule over them. All I ask is that you become mine. I want everything, and I will give you no less in return."

Her pulse had quickened and she felt overwhelmed. "You want _me_?"

"I understand if you need time."

"I think… I probably do need some time. I was content with revenge and whatever position my gift gave me in your court. This is a lot bigger than I thought." Granted, it was a _positive_ bigger, but still…

Loki nodded. "I understand," he said, before kissing her lips, briefly, but still leaving her breathless. "I will return in exactly a week. If you decide to accept me, we will perform a betrothal rite. Unfortunately, to avert suspicion I must be regularly near Thanos' base. We do not have time for anything else. And a betrothal rite will protect you should the Potters attempt to set up a contract for you."

"If I agree, will there be anything needed?"

He smiled. It was a good thing that she seemed to be willing to consider it enough to ask that.

"No, not really. I will guide you on the night."

She nodded. "Alright then. I will see you in a week." He stepped back from her and disappeared. Kelda let out a heavy breath.

"Didn't see that coming," she said, shaking her head.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

"Well, what are you going to say, yes or no?" Hermione asked. Kelda had invited her friend over and after showing her around, had filled Hermione in on what had happened the day she had moved in.

"I don't know. I really want to say yes."

"What's holding you back?" Hermione asked. Her tone didn't indicate she wanted to know if there was something wrong with Kelda, more curious as to what Kelda's reasons for each would be so she could help Kelda come to her own decisions.

"Honestly, I hardly really know him, and he's immortal, and could probably snap my neck with little more than a flick of his wrist. If he wanted, he could seriously hurt me and I wouldn't be able to stop him."

"And why would you say yes?"

"He is right in that we have a lot of similarities in our backgrounds. He didn't try to force me into this either, he's given me the chance to say no. And the Potter's _might_ try and marry me off for their own gain. This would stop that and give me the chance to choose for myself. It's not as if they could choose anyone better."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Kelda hesitated, before nodding. "I've been having dreams. Not prophetic ones, normal dreams and daydreams."

"Like the ones I have about Blaise?"

"Kinda," Kelda said nervously.

Hermione hugged her quickly. "I always wondered if you would admit to things like that!" She may be a bookworm, but Hermione was willing, when with close friends such as Kelda, to engage in 'Girl Talk'.

Kelda huffed. "So yeah, I'm definitely attracted to him."

"Do you think he would hurt you? Honestly now?"

"From the time I've spent with him, no."

"Could you think of any better position to be in the new order than as his queen?"

"No," Kelda admitted honestly.

"Will it affect you getting justice for what your family did to you?"

"No, it'll make it better in a way. And I'll probably get better protection from it too." Kelda sat there in silence for a moment, thinking this all through. "I think I'm going to say yes."

Hermione smiled. "You're right, it will protect you. I doubt he'd let any harm come to you anyway, with your powers, but if you accept him?"

Kelda nodded. "Yeah. I know."

Their whole group had long ago come to terms with the idea of doing whatever was best to stop humanity destroying itself and at the same time protect themselves and come out on top. This was unexpected, and had shaken her slightly, she'd admit, but Kelda would no doubt end up liking the position, and it would do more for them than where she was before.

* * *

It was two days before he was due to arrive that Kelda went out to a little café overlooking Hyde Park, having had a vision of who would be there. She walked in, saw the two men sitting at the table and headed over, taking the empty seat.

Both looked up, and she saw the younger man tense ever so slightly, very ready for combat. "Can I help you?" The older man said. He too was ready to attack if need be, but had labelled her as a non-threat.

Kelda smiled. "Agent Garrett, Agent Ward, we've not met in person but have been corresponding, I am Kelda Potter. I thought it was time we met up, when I realised you were within walking distance from me."

A grin appeared on Garrett's face, but she was instantly re-evaluated, she saw, instantly a threat, being more than what the eye could see. "Ah, Miss Potter, a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a drink?"

"Tea, please."

Garrett motioned for a waiter, who came over to take her order. "So," he began when the man had walked away, "Is this simply a visit to put faces to names?"

"Hardly. I have a sample of what you've been promised. It will last from now until next may. I thought you might like to try out what you're looking to buy?"

"But this one isn't permanent?" Garrett asked.

"No," Kelda let out a little laugh. "We need to make sure you're on board. When everything is complete, you'll get the permanent one. For now, an extended tester should suffice."

"Who's to say I don't have some techie look at what you give me and have them come up with a permanent version?"

"The fact that you and I both know that it won't work. Your science isn't quite up to par to analyse the components within the substance."

"Can I see it?"

"Here? No. Your tester is at my place. Safe. I wouldn't be so foolish as to bring it here. Something could happen along the way. And you don't know who could come in."

"But you do," Ward said, his tone suspicious.

"It takes its toll on me, forcing my visions. I forced one earlier to get a more precise location on you. Another looking for who could come in during this meeting could make it useless for the simple fact that I may not feel up to coming at all. We all have our limits, Agent Ward. Even me."

"How about, after we've finished here, we go back to yours, I get to try out the meds and then we'll see where we go from there?" Garrett suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Agent Garrett," Kelda said.

* * *

Garrett was grinning broadly, mere seconds after he downed the potion. "I feel like a new man. You're telling me you can make one of these that'll permanently heal me? Man, if this is the temporary solution, the permanent one must be amazing!"

"It will heal you, but no more than that. What you're feeling now is the relief of whatever pain the modifications on your body cause. Once you've taken the other one, it'll heal you, and ensure your injuries don't bother you again, but regular things like ageing, other illnesses- they won't be prevented by it."

"They don't need to be. This is more than enough. I'm definitely sold. You've won me over, Miss Potter. Ward, I think we should trust them. They'll get us where we want to go, kid."

"If you say so," Ward replied, nodding. He'd now relaxed somewhat and was leaning against the wall. "When'll this takeover happen?"

"Around may time. The first the whole world will hear about it will be when a portal opens up over New York. That will be the first wave. After initial obstacles, such as SHIELD and any team they may set up are taken down, the advance will proceed swiftly. Within five months of that, only small pockets of resistance will be left. Eventually even they will fall, even if it does take years for them to truly accept fighting is useless."

"With you sniffing them out, there'll be nowhere for them to hide," Ward said.

"And with an army that can cover the world, no way of escaping for long periods of time. There will be no safe haven for rebels."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want us to do?"

Agents Garett and Ward remained in London for a while after that. They still had a mission to complete so she hardly saw them, but they checked in from time to time, seemingly having taken an interest in her safety.

"You're the ledger," Garrett explained.

"The _what?_ "

"The ledger. A lot of people who we end up nailing keep some sort of record of what they've done. Most commonly within a ledger. It normally contains dates, activities, bank information, and people's details. It's information that lets us get to more than just one or two people. It lets us take out a whole section of an organisation at a time," Ward answered. "If S.H.I.E.L.D were to get hold of you, they could get all the information they needed to put this invasion down before it began."

"I'd be dead before then. I vowed loyalty on my magic. If I betrayed him, if I told S.H.I.E.L.D anything, my magic would leave my body- killing me in the process."

"What if they got the information through use of drugs?" Ward asked. "A truth serum?"

Kelda thought back to the night she gave her vow. "It would not kill you." They all turned to see Loki, looking out of the window. Both agents reacted by going for their weapons. Kelda waved them down. "You vowed you would not betray me willingly or knowingly. Any form of truth serum would count as coercion. You would not have willingly agreed to give out information. Therefore, your life and magic would be safe enough."

"Even more reason to make sure you're safe," Garrett said. "That information could be the undoing of the whole plan. I'm John Garret, this is Grant Ward."

"Two of S.H.I.E.L.D's agents? It is good to know you are trying to keep Kelda hidden from your organization. As you pointed out, she knows enough to stop me. However, I did not come here tonight for no reason. I need to talk with Kelda, alone."

"We'll get out of your hair then." With that, Garrett and Ward left quickly. He seemed impatient, and the last thing they wanted to do was to piss him off and end up either dead or in a really crap role after the takeover.

"They were prompt, that was good," Loki said. "If every recruit from S.H.I.E.L.D is like that, it will be a good basis for a human guard to police themselves somewhat."

"I think some sort of job like that would be right up their alley. Of course, the rebels will be mostly expecting your army to come after them. A human assassin would be less expected."

He nodded, before looking at her directly for the first time. "You know why I am here, little seer. What is your answer?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes. But you will probably need to place the spell to keep me hidden from a certain Watcher."

"Of course. The betrothal would be recorded, my family would see it. They would search for you in order to try and find me," He replied, pulling a book from an inside pocket of his coat, and handing it to her, gesturing at the same time at the coffee table, where a large stone goblet appeared. It was covered in runes, and she could feel its innate magic. "We will be using this for both the betrothal and the wedding. It is ancient and powerful and able to bind two people together in a pact. Not necessarily a marital one either. The book contains information on it, and the different bonds it can create. I suggest you read the chapter on betrothal's now. There is one inscription I definitely want us to use, and I have made a note of it. Any others that you think will be good to include just mention them. The section on wedding bonds you can look through later. There are two marked on that one. Inscriptions which will see you sharing my immortality."

Kelda looked up at him in shocked. "What?"

"I will not see you die on me, Kelda. The chances of me ever finding anyone else like you would be slim. After all, not only do you possess coveted magical gifts and talents, but you are also, as we discussed a few days ago, very much like me," he was standing incredibly close to her, his hand raised and a single finger lightly tracing a line following her jaw bone.

Not trusting her voice, Kelda nodded. She sat down, opening the book to the marked chapter, aware of him sitting down next to her. She instantly saw which combination he wanted after a cursory glance- and why. It would remove her father as her head of family, and he would assume the role himself, something which normally only happened when a woman became married, but could, in some circumstances, occur during betrothals. It would end any chance of the Potter's interfering. Nodding to herself, she began looking at the others, for anything to add to the basic betrothal. There was only one thing.

"How about a time limit of two years? There would be no legal grounds the Potter's could challenge it in the meantime as we would be declaring a time limit, stating nothing untoward happened, and there was no sudden reason to need to rush into something that could bring shame to the Potter name and it would avert suspicion in people's eyes. They would think that one year was to finish my schooling, and the second was to provide time for proper preparation for a wedding, as would befit a daughter of an Ancient and Most Noble House and her suitor."

Loki nodded. "That is a good idea," he was smiling at the thought she had come up with. Besides there was nothing in the ritual saying they had to wait the time period, just that they had to marry within two years. He would easily find the time for that should his plans be delayed.

Kelda placed the book down, still open so she could see the needed rune patterns, and then looked up at him. "Is there anything else?"

He raised his hand and lightly tapped her forehead, and she felt magic wash over her. "The spell to hide you from eavesdroppers," he said, before conjuring a dagger. "Shall we, my lady?"

"Yes," she answered and watched him cut his finger with the dagger, before rubbing the blood into the needed runic patterns. With a golden glow after he had finished, the blood was absorbed into the sides of the goblet, the magic healing his hand as they did so. Loki offered Kelda the blade and she made the cut herself. She was very much aware of him watching her intently as she went through the same process, rubbing her blood into the runes, and feeling her magic being pulled out towards the goblet as her blood was also absorbed. They both then made a cut into their palms, and clasped them together, over the goblet, the blood mixing together and falling into the cup, pooling there. Kelda met Loki's eyes and they both spoke the vow that would solidify the ritual and their betrothal, meaning no other could interfere. "Ég betroth mig að þér og aðeins þér." This time the gold glow of magic did not simply absorb the blood, it encompassed them both and Kelda felt the magic which had been drawn out of her attached to another's- Loki's. It was not an overly strong bond, it would not be yet. That would come later. But it was there. The gold glow faded and Kelda noted the cut on her palm had healed and the blood was gone. And that he still held her hand tightly in his. She felt his other arm wrap round her waist just before he pulled her onto his lap. His mouth met hers and she moved one leg so she was straddling him. Suddenly, he broke off the kiss and his voice was almost a growl. "I will not wait two years, Kelda, do you understand? Your visions have told me I will arrive in a different country to this one, and that is where my rule will begin. Once I reach this country and my army has crushed most of its resistance, I will have you brought to me and we will get married then."

Kelda nodded, slightly breathless. "Sounds good to me."

"Then later, I will need you to focus a vision. Find the best way for it to happen, without tipping the wizards off. I would like to see their faces when they realise they are their own downfall, and I bet you would too."

Kelda's smirk was evil at that.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Translation: I betroth myself to you and only you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Kelda smiled as she watched her friends interact and catch up with each other. They were all in the Room of Requirements, it was after the Welcome Feast and it was the first time they were all able to meet up without arousing suspicion.

"So," Daphne asked, looking pointedly at Kelda, and more specifically the ring on her finger. "Who is he?"

Kelda looked down at her left hand and the elegant gold band that lay there. It was twisted to look like vines and leaves, with emeralds around the circumference. Loki had given it to her, weaving it out of protective magic, the very same night they had become betrothed. He had spent the night, before leaving early the next morning. While they may not have had sex, they had spent a lot of the night getting to know each other physically. All the others were now focused on her.

"You haven't told them?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I would wait until we were all together. We can tell the others at a later point," Kelda said, playing with the ring on her finger. "It's Loki."

"How did that happen?" Susan asked, gasping. All of them were now leaning in to hear the story.

"We spent a lot of the summer together preparing and then, on my birthday, he asked me to be his Queen, after he'd bought me an apartment. A few days later, we participated in a betrothal rite."

"That would be why Professor Potter was glaring at you then," Blaise said. He was right, all through the welcome feast, her father, this year's defence professor, had glared at her. Kelda suspected that there would soon be a 'family meeting' to discuss what she had most probably done wrong in their eyes. She didn't care. She would quite happily point out they had no say in her life now.

"Probably. The betrothal removed him as my head of house. The Wizarding Worlds patriarchal nature this time worked in my favour. As a Lord's daughter I 'have' to be the property of my father or an appointed guardian until a suitable husband comes along. So long as I entered into an unbreakable betrothal, my fiancée could become my head of house before we were married, thus negating any and all possible arguments. It also, as you all probably saw, pissed James Potter off to no end."

She was suddenly caught in a hug by Luna. "This means you're completely safe from them. When do the rest of us get to meet him? I know Susan and her Aunt have but still."

"May, Luna. I have tokens you all need to keep with you. When he and his army reach Britain, he will send a group for us, made up mostly of Chitauri, but with two humans, John Garrett and Grant Ward, to pick us up, along with the Potters Dumbledore and a few others. We will be in two groups, and Garrett will be giving them false hope, while we will be the only ones who will know who is in our new King's good books, so to speak."

She pulled out a black velvet pouch and handed out the Ouroboros snake charms. Each accepted one, and then Astoria asked a question. "Where's yours, Kelda?"

Kelda shifted her shirt collar, revealing the gold Ouroboros choker around her neck, its green emerald eyes reflecting the light. "It's his symbol. My position means I have something representative of it."

They went on to other topics, each of them brimming with excitement that this would be the year that it all happened on, and Kelda examined them all, only contributing when she needed to. Hermione was their inside source with her brother 'the chosen one' but had been friends with Kelda since first year. The rest of them had soon followed, each of them looking to recreate their society into something better- for everyone. Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Hannah Abbott and finally Tracy Davies made up the Hogwarts contingent, and her closest friends. Outside of Hogwarts were Amelia Bones the Weasley Twins, Fred and George and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Everyone else who were committed were still being monitored very closely, and had yet to prove themselves truly allies to the cause, but Kelda had yet to sense any treachery amongst any, either in the wizarding world or in the non-magical world.

* * *

It was at the end of her last class of the next day when Professor Flitwick told her the Headmaster wanted to see her in his office. She nodded and followed the diminutive Professor up to the ornate office. As she thought, both her parents were there.

"Thank you Fillius, Miss Potter, please have a seat," Dumbledore motioned to the one empty chair.

Silently, Kelda sat, keeping her face impassive as her head of house left the office without a word, no doubt thinking all was well. For a smart man, he was rather blind. She sat there without saying a word, and waited. She did not have to wait very long before James Potter began speaking.

"You will break off this betrothal you have gotten into. When you become betrothed, it will be to someone I as your Head of Family will choose for you."

"Did you not get the notice? My betrothed is now my head of house, not you. Technically, I do not have to be here. It just amuses me to listen to you try and think your way around it. Or, as you tend to do, go through it instead. Like a bull."

"How dare you speak to your father that way! Where is your respect?" Lily snapped.

"Respect? Oh, I'm sorry, am I supposed to respect the people who tossed me into an abusive house with people who hate magic? I'm lucky to have survived through my time there." Luck had nothing to do with it, but she was not about to tell them that. The time to reveal all would come soon enough. She could wait for her revenge.

"You are a Potter-" James tried to say again.

"That is only a mere technicality now. The betrothal cannot be broken. I will be getting married, whether you like it or not. Now, is that all? Or is there any other matter of consequence to discuss? The last family meeting we had was when you tried to get me resorted from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor. I don't recall you getting your way then either."

"Miss Potter, you really must listen to reason. What do you even know about your intended?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"More than most young witches do when they are sold off by their fathers to faceless business associates, Professor. At least I can put a face to a name and list a few of his likes and dislikes before I marry him," Kelda stood. "Now, is that all? Or can I go? I have homework to do. This is my NEWT year after all. I intend to pass with flying colours. My abilities, and not my family name, will speak for me."

When no one else said anything, she turned and left, not even giving them the satisfaction of slamming the door behind her. She was very angry, but she would ensure she used her anger wisely.

* * *

The days blurred. They seemed to go both quickly and slowly to Kelda, which frustrated her constantly. She concentrated on going through school, and preparing for what was to come. She ensured those who were loyal received the tokens that would indicate them as such, and protect them during the invasion, while also contacting new recruits and building the support base. It was just before Christmas when the potion to control the Hulk was finally made, and passed on to Loki. Between Hogwarts and her own preparations, and his needing to ensure Thanos did not become suspicious, they did not have much time together, but they did manage to discuss the rune patterns they would use in the rite. Which she was thankful for. Another way Kelda managed to pass the time was by working on what she would wear when it came time to greet him when he became King. She used magic on the garments to help create it, along with some precious stones she'd purchased, creating something rather unique and beautiful to look at, corresponding with Fleur and Gabrielle about it, and discussing plans with them and the other females of the group. They were all determined Kelda would look the part, and had something planned to help with her hair and makeup apparently.

May ticked around and it was the twelfth that they first heard news about the invasion, as it had now begun to affect the wizarding world in America, and not just the non-magicals. The Great Hall at breakfast was bursting with noise as students scurried between house tables, discussing the Daily Prophet, half of which held details of the attacks and included photos of their invaders and named them- the Chitauri. It was still a mystery as to who led them, only glimpses of him had been seen, but they all knew one thing. The army had almost completely overrun America, and within the next few days would undoubtedly spread outwards. Panic spread, not even the emergency ICW meeting being announced could really curtail it. Professor Dumbledore's speech however, did help.

"I assure you, Hogwarts has some of the oldest and strongest wards around. Nothing in America has matched up- their wards were simply not old enough. Some of ours are even comprised of spells that have been forgotten about since the time of the Founders, but still remain in play here. You need not panic. We can hold out against an attack indefinitely."

Kelda and her friends knew this as the lie it was, but they pretended to be feeling the same fear and panic, and now the relief at Dumbledore's announcement, that their classmates felt. News kept pouring in over the next week. The ICW meeting amounted to nothing when every plan they came up with failed, and the Chitauri continued to advance and country after country fell. Kelda and Luna had been studying in their common room when Terry Boot ran in, completely panicked and waving his arms. "They've reached London and are heading up the country! The Ministry has been taken!"

There was silence for a moment, and then screams erupted as the logical and usually level headed Ravenclaw's descended into chaos. Luna launched herself at Kelda and hugged her tightly. Everyone else would assume they were trying to reassure themselves, but they were just trying to keep from celebrating. They got up and slipped from the room, and made a run for the Room of Requirements, where they met up with the others.

"It's finally happening!" Hermione said, brimming with excitement.

Kelda hugged her tightly. "I know, I can't wait. Fleur, Gabby, Amelia and the Twins will arrive tomorrow, along with Dumbledore's Order. They won't be suspected."

"This should be an interesting couple of days," Blaise said grinning. "I can't wait to see their trust in Dumbledore begin to dissolve. He put his foot right in it saying this place could withstand an attack indefinitely."

"From many wizards, perhaps it could, but not from this. Hogwarts will fall, and with it most hope in the British Wizarding World for resistance. They will conform to the new order," Kelda said.

"We've done enough, haven't we? To have a good place in the new order," Astoria said, nervously. Kelda knew why she was worried. Had the invasion not happened, at some point in the future, she and Daphne would have been given as wives to someone to further their father's political and business agendas. Whether their future husband was around their age or was getting on in years would be a choice that was also out of their hands. They would have no say. And the same went for Tracy.

Kelda smiled softly. "Of course we have. We are responsible for making it so easy for this world to fall to our new King. He will not forget that. And he listens to me. I will make sure you will all have good lives. Trust me."

"We always have," Hannah said, to nods from all of them.

"As you know, we have one final task to complete before our escort arrives. There are certain people in this castle who need to be marked, so they can be easily distinguished from the rest on the day. We all have our targets. And there is no better time than now when everyone will be so distracted. We have a limited time to do it in, but we can get it done easily, I don't doubt it," Kelda said. Her friends nodded, and they all left to do what they had to do.

* * *

The morning Kelda knew that they would be picked up on, she placed what she would wear into a magically enlarged pocket on the inside of her robe, so she could keep it with her, and her shirt collar remained open, displaying the choker around her neck. The day went by as normal- the Professor's insisted on it. The swell of Aurors, members of the Order, and Ministry personnel that had turned up all taking refuge in the school and there to 'defend it' had helped keep the students calm.

It was during dinner that it happened. A magical shockwave ran through the castle, signalling the fall of the wards, and everyone became very still. Unlike the last few times newer and more devastating news turned up, no one really panicked. A few people burst into tears, and some swore they would fight to the death, but there was no panic. Only a sense of dreaded resignation. They all heard the cries of pain of the wizards and witches who were patrolling outside the Great Hall, and the war cries of the alien army, before it fell silent. Not many of them would have survived this assault, and they could all see, through the large windows, many of the aliens flying in the air above the school, there would be others out there too, and then the ones now inside. Professor Dumbledore stood and all of them waited, holding their collective breath as they stared at the, currently shut, double doors that led to and from the Great Hall. Kelda felt her heart beating and heard it too. Ten seconds, twenty, thirty, just as it was about to reach forty seconds since silence fell, the doors swung open and Chitauri swarmed in, just as the windows blew in, shards flying everywhere, and even more of the aliens landed in the now empty windows. Screams and shouts sounded, until Dumbledore called out.

"SILENCE!"

At his magnified voice, everyone listened, and Kelda looked up at the staff table to the man, and felt smugness radiate through her. She could see he was afraid. And so were her parents. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, she saw Hadrian, who was taking on a sickly hue. He seemed paralysed. She hoped to bring out far more emotions than fear in the near future. It was very nearly time to make them all pay for what they did to her.

The Chitauri at the door parted enough for Garrett and Ward to enter, before they closed rank again. "Sorry to disturb your dinner, ladies and gentlemen, but we have some urgent business to attend to," Garrett said.

"I would ask that you take your business elsewhere and leave my school in peace," Dumbledore said.

"Afraid I can't do that. I have orders from this worlds new King. I'm John Garrett, this is Grant Ward, and we're here because there are some of you that have to come with us to London. For various reasons, our newly appointed leader wishes to speak with you," he said, pulling a crystal out of his pocket. "This will tell me who will be coming with us. The rest of you will be able to stay here, go on with your lives. Of course, when the new laws begin being implemented, you will be expected to adhere to them."

"Why should we listen to you?" Kelda looked over in surprise to see Draco Malfoy standing up. He held his usual air of superiority though, and looked extremely confident.

"This castle is surrounded. Any resistance will be met with lethal force. So will any attempt at escape. Sit down and shut up boy. I have a job to do. Are you going to ask me to leave again, headmaster? I assume you are the headmaster." He looked at Dumbledore, smiling. Everyone knew he was on the higher ground at this point. Dumbledore could not ask him to leave, or force him to. The old wizard sat down, face grave. Garrett grinned widely. "Alright then. Let's begin. I think we'll start… at the table with those in blue."

Garrett began walking down the aisle, pointing the crystal to each in turn, yet it did nothing. Until it came to Kelda, at which point it emitted a high pitched tone. He stopped and smiled at her. "If I could have your wand and ask you to go and join my colleague over there Miss?" He pointed to Ward, before holding out his hand.

Slowly, head held high, face impassive, Kelda stood and handed over her wand, before walking calmly towards Ward. No doubt everyone else would assume she thought that, if Dumbledore was not fighting, then neither would, nor could, she. So what was the point? She came to a stop by Ward and waited. She was quickly joined by Luna, and then Garrett moved onto Hufflepuff, where Hannah and Susan were told to come up. Kelda could hear the whispers. Rumours were already beginning. So far, everyone chosen were female students, so in their minds, that led to only one conclusion as to why they were being picked. Their theory was soon blasted to pieces at the Slytherin table where Blaise was the first to be chosen, and then Tracy, Astoria, and finally Daphne. Then it went onto Gryffindor. The twins had decided to sit with their old house, so they were the first from there, followed by Hermione, then came the one that caused a reaction. Hadrian was chosen.

"If you want to take my son you'll have to take me too!" James was standing, and ignoring the Chitauri soldier that had moved to cover him.

"All in good time, sir. I've not finished yet. Who knows, you could still be chosen."

Glaring, Hadrian handed over his wand and headed to join the others. He sent a glare at Kelda. She hid the smirk, and just shrugged, making him think she had no clue as to what was going on. She really could not wait to see his face when he realised.

Ron and Ginny were next up, and then Garrett moved onto the extended top table. Amelia was first, and then Fleur and Gabrielle, who had not parted from her sister since they had arrived. Next it was Lily, and then James Potter.

"I'd say it was your lucky day, but I really don't know if it is," Garrett told him, taking James' wand from him. Then, Dumbledore was signalled, and he handed his wand over and moved to join the group. Fudge, Umbridge and a couple of Order members were chosen, and then Garrett was heading back for the doors. "Right then. It's time, I think, to separate you into two groups. One group will come with me, and the other with Ward. Same destination, just split between Quinjets. Alright, my group," Garrett tapped Kelda on the shoulder and motioned for her to move to one side, and did that for the others who were all loyal. "The rest of you are with Ward here. There will be a Chitauri presence accompanying you, and the both of us are lethal ourselves. You are also unarmed. Remember that," Garrett said, bagging the wands.

"Two of my sons aren't in this group. I refuse to be separated from my family!" Molly Weasley said, her hands gripping Ron and Ginny's shoulders.

"Tough. The decision's been made. Now move!" Garrett's voice raised to a shout, one which resulted in shrieks and brandished weapons from the Chitauri, causing the groups to do as told. Ward led them outside, and Kelda got her first proper look at the army. They were everywhere in sight. And this was only a small number of them, she knew, here to ensure their safe journey. Well, hers and her friends, at least. "Here's where you split up for the journey. My group, onto that jet on the left, the rest of you go with Ward to the one on the right."

Both groups entered their respective Quinjets first, being followed by the two former SHIELD agents and a Chitauri each. Kelda and the others all sat down and figured out how to strap themselves in as Garrett closed the door and headed for the pilot seat, before starting the engines. Kelda held back the laugh at the surprise on the faces of the purebloods as the Quinjet took flight. It wasn't long before Garett spoke up again.

"We're at cruising altitude now. This is going to be a smooth ride, so you can get up and get your wands. They're in the bag. Then you can do whatever it is you need to do to get ready for later. But don't take too long. This flight won't be a long one."

They all grabbed their wands, leaving the others in the bag. Hermione conjured some privacy screens and Fleur and Gabrielle took hold of Kelda.

"Gabrielle, do Kelda's hair. I will work on her makeup. Then we will help her into her outfit," Fleur said. Hermione and the others began working on transfiguring their robes into something suitable, more formal. They also removed all Hogwarts insignia's. Their allegiance no longer lay to their school.

Hermione looked up as Blaise came over to her and smiled as he pecked her on the lips. "I'm going to go ask Garrett a few questions about this thing, Ok?"

Her smile broadened. He had expressed a desire to learn, and was now taking a more hands on approach, now he'd gotten the chance. She was proud of him. "Of course hun."

"I can't wait to see those idiot's faces when they realise what we've done, and that we're a couple."

"Me neither. Now, go. Like he said, we don't have much time for you to get your answers right now."

He nodded and headed over and sat in the co-pilot seat and began littering Garrett with questions. Hermione watched him for a moment, and then headed over to see how things were going. She was in a very similar boat to Kelda. She had grown up with parents who were afraid of what she could do. They had arranged for her to be tested on, and even, when science failed, tried an exorcism on her. Their fear had only grown when it was revealed she was a witch, and her home life had become worse. No one had noticed though. Not until Kelda. Kelda had approached her one evening in first year, in the library, and befriended her- told her she knew what she was going through, and had gone through similar things herself. They had been friends ever since. And when Kelda had offered her a chance to show the world how good she was, and make the world better in the process, she had jumped at it. Kelda had her loyalty, and by extension, so did their new king. She had sworn herself to Kelda, and Kelda had sworn herself to Loki, so there would be no suspicion falling on her at any point. And she would hunt down any threats to her friend's plan and deal with it as best she could. This had to work. And it was.

She saw that there were two thick braids at the top of Kelda's hair, while the rest fell loose down her back. Gabrielle was now busy weaving gold beads into her hair delicately, and arranging it to look as if Kelda's hair simply sparkled gold. The effect seemed magical, even though Hermione could sense there was no magic being used by the young Veela at all. Fleur was now adding the finishing touches to Kelda's makeup, with some mascara. Kelda rarely wore makeup, so even the light foundation, blush and lipstick was startling on her. Her eyes were accented with green eyeshadow that became gold higher up. Gabrielle nodded to her sister, and they both straightened.

"Right, behind ze screens, Kelda. It is time to get you dressed," Fleur said.

Smiling at her, Kelda stood, and pulled out what she would wear today, and handed it to Fleur, before she disappeared into the protection the screens afforded and stripped down to the underwear she had put on, a set that she'd procured just for this. Her uniform was left to hang over the tops of the screens, and Fleur joined her, hands full of the gold, gauzy material, which was one very long and wide piece of cloth. It was from Fleur that Kelda had gotten the idea for this, and the older Veela had offered to help her pull it off. She began to wrap the piece around Kelda's body, making it so it had shoulders and a high collar at the back, but left the front of her neck open. She wrapped it, in an 'X' shape, over her torso, and then artistically downwards from her waist on so that she revealed nothing, yet emphasised Kelda's every curve. The way it had been wrapped meant that nothing was see-through either. She had bare skin in several places, but that was intentionally done. The gold material sparkled, something that was emphasised by the small emeralds scattered over it. From her enlarged inner pocket, which Fleur had also retrieved her makeup kit, she pulled out the gold heels, which laced up over the calves, and helped Kelda into them, boosting her height a little as she did so. Then, she straightened, and stepped back, assessing Kelda.

"Do I look good?" Kelda asked, a slight hint of nervousness escaping through her voice.

"Better zan good, Kelda. You look otherworldly. I will be surprised if your husband-to-be can speak for ze first five minutes after he sees you. One more thing." She retrieved the remaining material from a grinning Gabrielle, and fitted it over Kelda's shoulders. The cloak was only one layer, thus transparent, but it added to the effect, especially when Fleur pulled up the hood. "Zere, you are done, and ready for your wedding."

She banished the screens and most of the group turned to look. "Oh wow," Hermione breathed. She smiled widely. "Kelda, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Kelda said, smiling back at her, before turning to Fleur and Gabrielle. "And thank you both for helping me get ready."

"It was our pleasure," Gabrielle told her as she sat back down. The younger Veela was brimming with excitement.

"Just in time too. We'll be landing now," Garrett called back. They all sat back down just as they heard the sound of the wheels descending, ready for their landing. As they did, Kelda began to feel nerves rising within her.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Loki smirked at the mortals that had been pushed to their knees in front of him. Some were glaring defiantly, as if they believed they would be able to defeat him and reverse what he had done. He could hardly wait until they learnt the truth. It would be a wonderful sight indeed.

"Do you have any idea why you are here?" He asked, standing from the golden throne he had shaped with magic.

"Because you knew we had the power and will to resist you?" The old man, Dumbledore, responded, hand twitching, obviously wishing for his wand, while his face remained serene.

Loki let out a laugh. "Hardly. If it were just that, I simply would have seen to it that you were killed. You are here for two things, though both are intertwined quite closely. One is that I wish for you to see what was your worlds undoing. The second is that you, and the others I had brought here, will bear witness as I bind your people to me. I believe a wedding is a very good place to begin, no? I think, for you lot especially, it may leave quite a foul taste in your mouths."

"Why would a wedding leave us disheartened?" This turned his attention to the toad like woman. She seemed to be a pandering, simpering woman. The type to like to climb the ladder with as little effort as possible. He had heard of Delores Umbridge however, and the scar on the back of his Seer's right hand made him want to see the woman's blood spilt over the floor. But, all in good time.

He could see the others tense, looking among themselves, as if trying to figure out which of the women in the group he intended to marry. He had to hold back the snort. There was hardly anyone of interest to him with _them._ Most of them seemed to keep looking at the young red haired girl, and he saw the greedy glint enter her mother's eye, obviously thinking that if he chose to marry the girl, she and the rest of their family would be safe. He could not wait to crush that particular hope.

"You will understand, Delores Umbridge, when you see who I am marrying. Who will be your new Queen." He looked up and smiled, watching her enter, Garrett beside her, her friends and supporters behind her, and behind them, a Chitauri guard. He felt his mouth dry up at the sight of her and had to try and swallow to wet it, without anyone noticing. Norns, did the woman want him to rip it off her? She really did know how to greet him after his victory. "Why do you not look behind you, and see who helped hasten my rule of this world?"

They all turned, still kneeling for fear of the guards that were around the room. At seeing her sons, Molly let out a wordless shriek, while James Potter looked murderous. "What did you do?" He demanded of Kelda, moving to stand up, only to be forced back to his knees by Ward. James' wince was highly visible as his knee caps connected harshly with the stone floor.

Kelda ignored him and the others, noting that her brother and his friends had their jaws hanging open in shock. She smiled up at Loki and the group drew parallel to the other wizards and they also knelt. "My King, I believe congratulations are in order?" She said, still smiling.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Quite so, My Lady," he answered as she took his hand and he helped her stand, before he quickly motioned to the rest of her group, letting them stand as well. "You look beautiful," he told her quietly, so only she could hear. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly.

"You look very handsome yourself, my King."

"You can't marry her, she's already betrothed!" Lily shouted out, obviously adding two and two together and reaching a maddening four.

"To me. You, her family, drove her away and straight into my arms. Kelda has provided me with the greatest help in my quest to become king of this world, helping to neutralise all the threats to me, be they magical, mundane or simply strange. Her help deserves rewarding. And I could not let her powers fade and die a mortal life now could I?" He had kept his eyes on her and she on him, even though he addressed them, as if to visually add that she was far more important to him than they were.

"What powers? She is just a witch. Intelligent, yes, but just a witch," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Do you wish to tell them? Let them know just how badly they erred personally?" His eyes glinted with mischief. He was enjoying this as much as she was.

Kelda smirked and nodded, before turning to finally look at them. "I am a seer. Nothing like Professor Trelawney. I am far more powerful. I can see what paths can be taken at each turning point in a life, and see the results of each, and how different things will factor into that path. I saw an invasion. That would always happen. But only one of three paths led us to true safety for this world. That was not where our defenders won. It was the one we are on now. I saw what was needed for the invasion to be successful. I called out to our new king and told him everything."

"Why?" Hadrian asked, staring at her like she was insane.

"Because of you. I cannot remember ever being loved by our parents, even a fraction of the amount you were. I was cast aside. Thrown to those who would abuse me for what I was. What I couldn't help. And no one can claim ignorance of that. I was nothing. You couldn't even imagine what it was like, being a child looking for love, and instead receiving beatings. I learnt how to avoid the worst by forcing my visions to do it. And then I was ignored, constantly second best, despite getting better grades in everything. I proved myself. You just coasted and got praise while the world was crumbling around us. I was the only one who took any notice at first. None of you ever noticed the damage you were causing to your own society and to other societies. You were all too obsessed in your own little problems to see the world itself was being destroyed by infighting. We would kill ourselves off. Only one path would stop it, and it would see you pay at the same time. I had to help that path be the reality. Though, it is unfair to simply blame you. What was done to me was done when we were the same age, and both of us helpless children. Our parents and the headmaster hold a greater amount for coming up with the idea and implementing it in the first place."

"What was done was for the greater good," Dumbledore said.

"Your greater good has failed, mortal," Loki said. He was smirking. "Spectacularly as well. Had you just treated Kelda well, you would have had an unbeatable advantage. As it is, you practically gave her to me." A wave of his hand saw the goblet that they had used at the betrothal appear. He looked back at her, conjuring a knife. They both rubbed blood into specific runes on the goblet again, their magic being pulled together to form a bond between them. A rune that bound them, heart and soul, allowing her to share his immortality and for a connection to establish, a rune that ensured they both remained faithful to each other and a fertility rune, so they would be able to have children some point in the future, when they wanted them, with ease. Then, as with the betrothal, they cut the palms of their hands and clasped them together, over the goblet, so it caught the falling, intermingled blood, absorbing it as they spoke their vow in tandem. "Ϸinn er ég, þú ert minn." A golden glow encompassed them, and the fledgling bond Kelda had previously felt expanded, increasing her senses, strength, magic and her very lifespan, while linking her to Loki. She felt his mind enter hers and view her memories, while she viewed his. The bond allowed them to know each other in ways very few would ever experience. There was no hiding secrets from each other. What should have taken years, took mere seconds. Kelda had not seen everything, but she could call one of his memories up at a whim, and vice versa. Loki banished the goblet once more and caressed her cheek briefly. He lowered her hood and kissed her, before turning to his throne. A wave of his hand saw magic coalesce and take the shape of another, more delicate looking, throne, which he led Kelda to. They sat down on their thrones, and Loki once more focused on the group in front.

"Kelda has handed this realm to me on a silver platter. Those who allied with us will be rewarded," he said, looking at those who had come with her. "High positions in my court, and lands to rule over as lords and ladies of the realm will be given to you for your loyal service."

"You aren't going to reward _her_?" James asked snidely.

"I already have. Kelda is my Queen now, and rules this realm and its people, as I do. And not only that, in return for her invaluable aid, I have granted her request for revenge on you, for what you have done to her. Why do you think you are here? I promised her revenge, and today is the day I fulfil my promise. After all, my Queen has held up her end of the bargain. What is it you wish to do to them, my Seer?"

Kelda had thought about it, but had not yet been able to come up with what she actually wanted to do to them. Until now. "Dumbledore is too dangerous to be kept alive. Even with what I have planned for the others. He's too clever. It would be like keeping the likes of Tony Stark alive. He needs to die. The others, I want their magic bound and for them to live as I did, a servant, for the rest of their lives. We will need servants, after all. And, spells to keep them in line should be enough to keep them from causing harm, without using the sceptre, so they can be fully aware of what they are living through."

Loki smiled at her. "A fitting punishment. And the Dursley's?"

"I think Petunia and Dudley also need a taste of hard work. Vernon however… I want him dead, and I want to do it myself."

Loki's grin grew wider and he took hold of her hand once again, and raised it to his lips. "As you wish. Other, see to it that Albus Dumbledore is dead within the hour. Ward, go and find the Dursley's, you know who they are. Bring them here, but do not let them know who you really are, or why you are picking them up. Tell them you are part of some resistance if you must, but make sure they are ignorant coming here."

"Of course," Ward said, bowing and turning and leaving.

"Take the rest of those who are with Dumbledore to cells for now, and show the others to suitable rooms for them to stay in. Ensure neither I nor Kelda are disturbed for the rest of the night."

Dumbledore was dragged away by two Chitauri, led by the Other, while the Potters and the rest of their group were dragged off screaming curses at Loki and Kelda, and shouting for Dumbledore to do something. Garrett led the others away, knowing the Chitauri had very little idea of the concept of 'liveable' for humans.

"Lordships, huh? What did you get?" Fred asked him.

Garret grinned. "I'm in charge of recruiting and training a human guard, and the security around our new Queen. Though, I was told, while with the King, I needn't worry so much. Anyone wanting to hurt her would wish it were me they were fighting probably," he snorted. "After that, I get a little island to myself to retire on."

"She's lucky. To get that position," Amelia said. "But, better her than someone who played no part in helping this become successful."

"I completely agree," Garrett said. "I have been told to inform you that the search for Voldemort and Death Eaters will begin tomorrow. Would you like a part in that? They will not be taken prisoner, simply wiped out. Like Dumbledore, Voldemort is too dangerous, and his followers are so backwards they can't be made use of on the most part. Like rabid dogs, the lot of them."

"I completely agree, and would very much like to join in."

* * *

Loki stood from his throne and held his hand out to Kelda, helping her to her feet. Then, they vanished, and Kelda lost all of her senses for a moment as he teleported them both out of the room. They appeared in a richly decorated sitting room. An open door led to an equally luxurious bedroom. All the furniture had the feel of magic about it. He had conjured everything so the room was to his liking. "Is this going to be a permanent residence?" She asked.

"No. I will be conscripting builders, magical for the most part, to build a palace to rule from that is worthy of us. This is merely an adequate resting place for now," he answered her. "Tell me, Kelda, did you choose that dress just to drive me to madness?" His hands gripped her sides, bunching part of the fabric, as if ready to rip it off.

She smiled. "I hoped you would like it. I asked Fleur to help me choose something for today," Kelda answered, raising her arms and placing them on his shoulders. "And it's actually more of a wrap than a dress."

There was a tearing noise and she felt the fabric fall away, leaving Kelda in nothing but the cloak, strapless bra and thong. He removed her cloak and then pulled her to him, his lips landing on hers as his hands moved along her body, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Suddenly, she found herself being picked up and carried through to the bedroom, before he placed her down on the bed. His hands gripped her wrists and pulled them above her head. She felt the magic first, and then the silk. Looking up, she saw the green silk ties keeping her hands bound and tied to the headboard. Looking back at him she saw him smirk.

"I intend to ravish you tonight, my pet. And I cannot have you changing my plans for us," He leant down and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth, exploring her. Kelda felt him remove her bra and one hand cupped her breast, his thumb trailing over her nipple, before he pinched it, making her back arc upwards, pushing her breast into his palm, moaning. Loki laughed, breaking the kiss. "Keep making sounds like that and I may have to come up with a reward, my pet."

He vanished his clothes and moved directly between her legs, tearing away the thong. One hand came to grasp her centre and he began rubbing her. Kelda let out a gasp at the sensation. "Please," she whimpered.

"Please what, my Kelda?"

"More, please," she begged.

"Oh, you will have to be more specific than that," he grinned.

"I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me, please," she begged again, her breaths increasing.

His green eyes were filled with lust as he covered her, lips coming to hover just over her ear, his hand still rubbing her folds. "This is your first time, my Kelda. If you want me to enter you now, when we have only just begun, it will hurt."

"I don't care, please!" She strained against the bond, wanting him inside her.

"You want to feel pain with pleasure?" he asked, tone dark.

"Yes!" her voice was a whine as her hips bucked.

He moved down, and caught her second breast in his mouth, biting just enough to make her gasp as she felt pain. At the same time, however, she felt herself become more turned on. She felt him smile against her, obviously he knew exactly what he had done to her. He could feel her pleasure rise through the bond.

"Well, if it is pain you want, my pet," he trailed off, moving up over her again so their eyes met. His smile was pure sin. He slammed into her, drawing a cry of pain from her. He drew back out and thrust back into her, relishing the feel of her around him and the sounds as she began to moan in pleasure. His hands gripped her waist tightly, guiding her movements as she learnt to keep pace with him. Kelda felt the pain disappearing and pleasure took its place as they moved together. Her hands strained against the bonds as her eyes closed, desperate to be free and grab hold of him. She felt his hand tangle in her hair and pull, causing her eyes to snap open. "I want to watch you come undone, Kelda," he panted. "I want to watch as you become completely mine tonight."

The pleasure was arcing through her body, driving her wild. Kelda could barely focus enough to keep her eyes open and on his. Their lips met again, just before she felt Loki's hand once again reach her folds. The extra stimulation caused her to gasp, and waves of pleasure washed through her, causing her to scream, losing all control and thought. Feeling her clenching around him brought Loki to his end and he spilled inside her, shouting out in pleasure. They rode out the aftershocks together, before stilling. Breathing heavily, Loki conjured a knife and cut the bonds, leaving the ties still around her wrists, but separate. Shakily, Kelda brought her hands down and wrapped her arms round his neck, nestling as close to him as she could. He began to stroke her hair after he banished the knife. "You were absolutely wonderful, darling, absolutely delectable," Loki told her, holding her gently. "And there are so many more ways to enjoy ourselves. Would you want to try some more tonight?"

"Definitely," Kelda said, smiling, as she wrapped her legs round his waist. She didn't see them getting much sleep tonight. The bond was complete and would stabalise over the next month. The more intimate, physically and emotionally they were with each other, the stronger it would grow. This month would definitely be enjoyable.

* * *

 **A/N: Translation: You are mine and I am yours.**

 **Please review. I have one last chapter to post after this!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

"Come on, quickly, inside," Ward told the three. They all hurried inside as fast as they could, not even imagining this could be a trap. Of course, they did not seem to have any imagination at all. He was surprised that The Dursleys had managed to survive this long since the invasion reached Britain. The woman ran, but her husband and son waddled. And he had to wonder if either were going to have a heart attack. That would be the last thing he needed. The king wanted these three alive, though he doubted they would want to be alive for much longer.

He led the way through the corridors, until they reached the doors that would lead to the throne room, which were guarded by Chitauri. "WHAT IS THIS?" Vernon Dursley roared.

"I thought you said you were taking us somewhere safe," Petunia Dursley whimpered, backing away.

"I did. Safe for the king's supporters. You on the other hand, you walked eagerly into a trap," Ward answered. "The King would like to speak to you."

Several more Chitauri came from behind and grabbed the three and dragged them inside. They were forced to their knees in front of the two thrones.

"YOU!" Vernon yelled when he saw Kelda, dressed in a green gown and sat on her throne. She smiled.

"Hello Uncle," she said, but there was nothing pleasant about her tone. "How _nice_ to see you again."

He went to lunge at her, but with a wave of his hand, Loki's magic sent Vernon Dursley sprawling across the floor. "Bad idea, mortal." He said, standing. "You and your family are in enough trouble as it is for what you did to my Queen."

"She deserved everything she got, the ungrateful brat!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "She deserved none of what you gave her. You, on the other hand, the three of you will deserve everything that is coming to you. Your wife and son will learn exactly what it was like to be in Kelda's position. You will die today, however. My wife asked for the pleasure of killing you herself." Loki pulled a knife out of his coat and handed it to Kelda, watching her carefully as she took it.

Kelda stood and began heading down the three steps to her relatives. The Chitauri restrained them as she approached. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GIRL!"

"No, Dursley, because I am going to kill you first," Kelda told him. She was aware of Loki watching her as she grasped the knife tightly. She thrust it into Vernon's stomach, twisted it and then pulled it upwards. He howled in pain and fell backwards as the blood poured out of him, covering Kelda's hands and arms as she pulled out the knife.

Throw him in a cell and let him die. If he dies on the way, get rid of the body. For now, put those two in cells as well. I will deal with them and the others later," Loki said, gesturing. Vernon, howling with pain, was dragged out, leaving a trail of blood behind. Petunia and Dudley were also screaming as they were dragged away, completely horrified at what had happened.

Kelda felt pride come from Loki through the bond. _'I had wondered if you would be able to do it. I should not have doubted your strength, my Kelda.'_

She looked up at him, and with magic banished the blood. She smiled slightly. _'He hurt me my entire life. Of course I was going to do it.'_

Kelda went back to her throne and sat back down as people dashed forward to clean up the blood trail, so court business could progress. _'I have half a mind to order them all out and take you here and now,'_ he smirked, watching her from the corner of his eye. _'Last night was nowhere near enough to sate my appetite for you, and you just made me want you more, Kelda.'_

She had to repress the shiver. She had no doubt that if he did that, she would not walk right for the rest of the day. The idea was appealing, but unfortunately, they both had things to do.

* * *

Red eyes faded as the head separated from the body. The self-styled Lord Voldemort was no more, and his Death Eaters were decimated. "It is useful when your daughter is the Queen of the Underworld," Loki mused. Hela had told him about Voldemort's Horcruxes, and with Kelda's visions, they had been able to locate and destroy all of them, before finding where the Dark Lord was hiding with his followers. The wizards had not stood a chance.

"He was one of the few wizards with any ability to oppose you, Loki. Of course, had he somehow managed to win, the world would have been doomed, just as if Thanos had been victorious," Kelda said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "How long until all resistance is crushed, my seer?"

"Groups will keep popping up for about thirty years, each getting weaker each time. By then, there will be two generations who have known nothing but your rule, one of which whose parents only knew your rule. Things will begin dying down on their own as order is created. They will not see why members of older generations wish to fight. And the children of those under the control of your sceptre, and their lines from then on, will be naturally completely loyal to you. And nothing will be able to break that loyalty."

Loki looked at the sceptre and at the few prisoners. "Well then, I believe having a few more placed under the sceptres control is a good idea." With a tap to the remaining Death Eater's chests, they were converted. "Let us return home, Kelda. We have been gone long enough," he said, offering her his arm, which she accepted.

They headed out, Amelia and the others behind them, watching for any other threats.

* * *

"It is beautiful," Kelda said, staring at the palace, which had been built on the convergence of intersecting lay lines. It was massive and imposing, but held a foreign beauty to it.

"It is a fortress. I would not go so far as to say impenetrable, but it is as close as it comes to it," Loki told her as the cruiser flew towards their new home. "Thanks to magic it was built in no time."

"Home," she breathed. Something she had never really experienced.

"Yes, for the both of us," Loki answered.

Smiling, she looked up at him. "Don't you mean the three of us?" she said, teasingly, as she placed his hand on her stomach.

For a moment, he stared at her, before pulling her into him, and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Ginny adjusted the plain dress, showing a decent amount of cleavage after she had. Her mother was right, if she and her family wanted to even be able to go back to their old way of life, she would need to take drastic measures to get there. Life as a servant, spells to scrubbing floors and cleaning and cooking for the residents of the castle, without so much as a thank you, and actively being looked down on was not pleasant. She wanted to go home, and was willing to do anything to get there. The spell on her and the others meant that she could not do anything violent. The binding spell would not allow it. She felt like a damn House Elf! So, she volunteered to be the one seeing to the king's rooms and his needs this week, seeing as Kelda was visiting Fleur in her chateau in France. Ginny thought it would be easy. He was a God, surely he would not be satisfied with one woman, and if Kelda was any indication he had a thing for red heads. She wondered why Lily Potter had not tried something similar. But, she and her husband and son were probably too far in his bad books for it to work.

She picked up the tray with the breakfast on it and carried it to his chambers. The Potters may be screwed, along with the Dursley's, and Dumbledore was dead so could offer no escape, but Ginny knew what she could do, and would not hesitate. Beside, would it be too bad to be his mistress? She was sure a centuries old immortal would be good in bed, and it would get her what she wanted, so what could go wrong?

However, Ginny had not anticipated that Loki was more than happy with just Kelda, and would not be pleased with someone offering to take her place in his bed. So, when Ginny had knelt, placing her hand on his knee and offered to keep his bed warm while Kelda was away, and any other time, he struck out. The back of his hand connected with her cheek, sending her flying. Ginny was sprawled on the floor, hand cradling her burning cheek as the tears welled. Loki stood, towering over her, fury in his eyes.

"I really should make an example of you, mortal. Did you truly believe I would be receptive to your pathetic attempts at seduction?" He lifted the sceptre. "Luckily for you however, I wish to be able to know in the future I have subjects of unquestionable loyalty. Do you know that the children born to those under my control thanks to this sceptre will be unwaveringly loyal? If you wish to warm someone's bed, you can at least do something useful to further cement my rule at the same time." Loki placed the sceptre against Ginny's chest and took control of her mind. This would also act as a message to the others. They may not like their forced servitude, but they still had their own thoughts, a luxury those under the sceptre's command did not share, and a fate to be avoided at all costs. "Now go back to your duties. You will stay with the others in your position from now on. Get out."

"Yes my King," Ginny said, bowing as she stood, before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Their rule had forced the magical world into the open, and the wizarding society had needed to reform, becoming more modern and accepting, blending in more with the non magicals of the world. Thanks to that, science and magic had been able to be combined, advancing the world as a whole in leaps and bounds very quickly. Loki told her that Midgard was very quickly catching up with other realms technology wise. The tesseract created a shield around the world, preventing others arriving, specifically an Asgardian army, which was a potential threat. Or another invader, looking to capitalise on the turbulence caused by the new order being implemented.

Thanks to only having one ruler large wars had now completely ceased and trade routes opened up exponentially. There were still skirmishes and small scale conflicts between past nations, but they were quickly quashed by the Chitauri and then the Lords and Ladies of the lands in question would sort out the issues diplomatically, dealing out whatever punishments or measures were necessary to ensure their people did not attempt another attack again over whatever the matter was.

Education had improved globally, with schools being set up even in what had once been third world countries. Thanks to the help of magic and the abilities of mutants they had been able to find ends to famine and protections from draughts and flooding, increasing food supplies. The takeover had been harsh and many had died, but the world was becoming better, constantly being improved. Bigotry, in any shape or form, was not tolerated. For the world to become better, they needed to work together. It was not easy, and bigotry and animosity still existed, but they were slowly dealing with it. The schools were mixed, with magicals having to learn non-magical subjects, and non-magicals needing to learn about magical subjects that did not need magic to learn, such as magical history, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Sentient magical creatures also emerged from the shadows and became well known throughout the world. In short, the presence of magic on Midgard was growing, instead of declining. It was flourishing, something Loki and Kelda relished in, especially at the festival days, such as the solstices and Samhain, when magic was at its strongest. It rushed through them, as if thanking them for reviving it.

Mutants were also encouraged to mix with both magical and non-magical humans. It was obvious that evolution was happening on a larger scale constantly and more teenagers, even magical ones, were displaying powers and abilities that came from the x-gene. Their gifts were actively encouraged, as evolution was nature moving forward, a sign that their people were too. This acceptance, without the need for any form of registration that was different from anyone else, gained Loki and Kelda followers from a vast swathe of mutants, even the ones calling themselves the Brotherhood. Mutants had been given the equality they had been fighting for in the new world order, and they were willing to give their support to those who had done it.

* * *

Kelda ran her hand over her swollen stomach as she sat out in the garden with Hermione, Luna, Daphne, Astoria, Tracy, Fleur, Gabrielle, Hannah and Susan. The nine were her court, her advisors. They had been given lands of their own, to rule over while still beholden to their king. Hermione had since married Blaise, but the others remained single for the most part. Kelda knew they had their own suitors every now and then, but it seemed they had yet to find a match. While they had their own lands, they were more than willing to come to her when asked, having established loyal councils to advise them and rule when they were away, which was never for long. This visit however was going to be unknown in duration. They had already been here three days, waiting.

"Looks like our little prince is working to his own schedule," Hermione said, smiling.

"Just like his father," Kelda smiled. She had not forced a vision on what gender her child would be, and none had come on the matter. But she had a feeling she was going to have a boy. "He will come when he is ready, not before."

"So long as the child is healthy, that's all that matters," Luna told her.

"Exactly, Luna. But I could do with a bit of respite. It's becoming very uncomfortable to carry him. I hope he does not put off his arrival for too much longer. He is already two days late."

"It shouldn't be long now," Fleur said. "I am sure he is just comfortable. Like first thing in the morning when you are well and truly wrapped up in bed and you do not want to move."

"Yes, I do know what that feels like," Kelda agreed. Especially since her marriage. Waking up, not only wrapped in blankets but in Loki's arms increased the pleasure.

Fleur's smirk told her she knew what Kelda was thinking. She was not surprised. She knew her friend had a myriad of lovers, often more than one at once. She also knew all of them were more than willing to be with the Veela. It was a common trait among Veela's to sleep around when they had not found their mate. It was as if they were compensating for their missing other half. Gabrielle was the same as her sister, but Kelda knew they both enjoyed themselves, and it did not interfere with their duties, so she found it easy to say nothing. They were happy and content, at least.

Suddenly, Kelda winced as the pain hit, and her eyes widened. "It's started," she breathed.

Her friends immediately flew into action and Garret and Ward appeared from where they had hidden themselves. They had been instrumental in the past to keeping her alive and unharmed, as people had managed to get close enough to attempt assassinations. None of them had ever worked, but it was unnerving.

She was led back to hers and Loki's rooms, Hannah, Luna, Tracy, Astoria and Gabrielle leaving to inform others that she had gone into labour. One of them had gone to fetch the team of healers and midwives that had been brought to the palace just for Kelda.

They had barely entered the rooms she and her husband shared when he arrived. Having the bond between them was incredibly useful. Loki quickly scooped her up gently and carried her the last few steps to their bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"Ward, arrange for a guard to be placed outside and patrols to be increased. Only those who've been vetted and have permission and reason get into these rooms. Unless necessary, all activity apart from guard patrols cease in this wing completely," Garrett told his second in command.

"Of course," Ward nodded. This had always been the plan. They knew Kelda would be too weak to defend herself during and immediately after the birth, and Loki would be very preoccupied. It was essential that, should anyone attempt to attack, they be taken down immediately.

Her friends were already helping her prepare for the birth of her first child, while Loki wrapped his arm round her shoulders and rested his head on hers, taking hold of both her hands as the pain started to increase, giving her the support she wanted and needed. When the midwives and healers arrived, the other women were ushered from the room, and into the sitting room, lest it become too crowded.

"You are going to be fine, my Kelda," Loki told her softly, so only she would hear. "And soon we shall hold our child in our arms." His lips ghosted over her forehead and she leant further into him, accepting his support.

"Your water has only just broken my queen," a midwife, Diana, said. "We could be here for hours yet."

She was right. Kelda was in labour for fifteen hours, her screams echoed through the wing. She and Loki were both surprised after their son had been born, cleaned up and handed to them, as Kelda realised she was still not finished. Far from it. "My Queen, I am sorry, but it seems that somehow, we missed the second child!" Cassandra, one of the healers, declared. All of them were shocked. How had they missed the second child? The younger twin was smaller than their first born, and came easier. New cries sounded, telling them that their youngest child was healthy, at least as far as lungs went. "A girl!" Cassandra announced to them. "She must have hidden behind her brother all this time!"

Kelda felt the tears come as her second child, her daughter was also handed to her. Both of them were perfect, and healthy. What more could she wish for? The healers used magic to clean her up and heal her, before the group of women left them to have their privacy as a family, and give out the good news.

"They are wonderful," Loki said, gently picking up their son. He had quieted since he had been born and was now blearily looking up at him, letting out small mutterings. Their daughter still cried but was starting to get quieter now, calming in her mother's arms. "You have given me so much, Kelda. More than I ever dreamed of having. First you gave me this world and then yourself. And now you have given me these two. I swear to you now, our children will never grow up knowing any of the hurt either of us experienced. They will be treated equally, these two and any others we may have in the future, and they will grow knowing they are loved."

Kelda had to use one hand to brush away her tears, smiling through them at him. "I love you, Loki," she told him.

"And I you, my seer," He kissed her gently, before turning to look at the two children. "Now, what shall we call them?"

"Didn't we already decide on Ragnar for a boy?"

"Yes, but we did not expect this little one," He said, stroking his daughter's cheek lightly, smiling. "She was a pleasant surprise. A beautiful one too at that… how about Astrid?"

"I like Astrid," Kelda agreed. Astrid's currently blue eyes looked up at her, as Ragnar's did to his father. Their eye colours would change soon, they did not doubt, but both already had tufts of black hair, showing they were already taking after their father in that aspect at least. Kelda smiled happily. She never would have believed it would be possible to be this happy. She was glad to have been proven wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that is it for Gifted With Sight, what did you think? Please leave a review!**


	7. Who wants to write more?

Authors note!

Hey guys, I have had a lot of response asking for more to this story. The support is overwhelming and I thank you for it. I am glad you enjoyed it. Unfortunately I have no intention of writing anything else for this myself. However, should anyone wish to take this idea and use it in any capacity whatsoever, go ahead. Just send me a link when you begin posting. If you want to just write an epilogue or take Kelda and Loki and write an entirely different story, or just expand and add things, whatever you want to do, do it. Like I said, all I want is a link so I can read it and let others know. As I have no intention of creating anything else in this story, and with the request for more, this is the best I can do. At the moment I'm fresh out of ideas for this. Have fun, and thank you for reading.


End file.
